


Straining Upon the Start

by Violsva



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, Story: The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain mice would be deeply offended to hear human stereotypes of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straining Upon the Start

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #6](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1300975.html).

My dear friend Dawson sat quietly through my interview with the notorious blackmailer, only bristling a little when the latter questioned his presence there. I snapped at the mouse in Dawson’s defence, and he smirked and politely carried on the conversation.

But when the (metaphorical) snake took out his foul notebook full of victims, I knew I could rely on Dawson. “Quick, Dawson!” I shouted. “Get behind him. Don’t let him leave. Now, sir, let’s have a look at that notebook.”

It was not so effective as I had hoped – it was honestly something of a last resort – but Dawson kept his eyes on the fiend the whole time, and was bold enough to pick up a chair when he began to take his leave, and look to me for guidance.

I shook my head, and he subsided, but I was warmed by his bravery. This affair, however, needed a different approach. I assumed at the time, the more fool me, that it would be better to keep Dawson out of it.


End file.
